Brushes, for example, toothbrushes, clothes brushes, shoe brushes, etc. are used in daily life. In general, a toothbrush has a handle. The commercial toothbrush often emphasizes the brush hairs or the texture or pattern on the handle, while the comfort and feel of the brush head or brush handle is neglected. The activity is controlled by a wrist instead of fingers. The orientations of movement of the brush is confined. Often, the fingers collide with the brush head, or the brush drops down, or the hand may feel uncomfortable. All these are induced by the long handle held by hands. Further, in general, because a shoe brush has no handle, the user not only feels uncomfortable, but also the shoe polish will contact with the hand.
A special brush is a toothbrush for cleaning artificial teeth. In cleaning, the artificial teeth is taken out from the mouth, and a commercial toothbrush serves to brush the artificial teeth. Other than the aforesaid defects, since the long handle of the prior art toothbrush can not be stored in an artificial teeth box for storing artificial teeth, the brush is unsuitable to be carried with the teeth. Therefore, from the aforementioned description, it is known that an improved brush structure with a short handle and suitable to be held is eagerly demand.